Usagi's New World
by anOinteD4eVa826
Summary: What happens whenusagi is dating an abusive boyf and His name is Dudley Dursley?What happens whenshe is the greatest wizards grandaughterX4She’s had a tough past and wantsto escape from this world n in another.HP in the1st time in hist.doesn'twant 2 lea


In My World I do own Harry potter and Sailormoon... and all the other fictional and stuff ever published... BUT, this isn't my world... I'm still trying to understand that I don't own them here... it really sucks cuz I'm still in dis world.... But praise due to jk rowling tho... But one day I will, cuz, you know how dreams come true... But until then... (Really hard to admit) (Harry is gonna miss me tho) tears fall I don't own them......("I'll miss you too Harry!" ) cheers up and smile but one day soon... Mwahahaha!!!!  
  
Summary: What happens when usagi is dating an abusive boyfriend and His name is Dudley Dursley? (Sound familiar to all hp fans) What happens when she is the greatest wizards great grandaughterX2...She's had a tough childhood and wants to escape from this world of pain. Harry suddenly finds himself (in the first time in history!!!!!!) not wanting to go to Hogwarts and to stay at his house to watch and take care of Usagi Tsukino.  
  
Chap. 1 (unknown Title)  
  
On the door at #4 Privet Drive, the key lock was rattling. Harry Potter was startled by the rattling while he read "The History of Hogsmead" a book that he was required to read for one of his classes. He crept in the hallway quietly, trying not to disturb uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. 'Who could be visiting here at this time?' Harry asked himself. 'It might be someone from the Wizarding world!' He quickened his pace down the hall, anxious who it may be. 'Something must've happened! And they need me... The entire school will need me...'  
  
Captured by his thoughts he ran down stairs. How excited he was, he was glad that he'd be leaving the house that withheld so many horrible memories. Then a couple more steps down, the door creaked open. He heard whispers; it must mean there's more than one wizard... 'This must be really urgent.' The door opened wide and Harry, amazed at what he saw, tripped down the stairs.  
  
"Quiet hairy!" Hairy was one of Dudley's famous amusing names for Harry. "You're gonna wake up mum and dad!" And with that, Dudley slapped Harry's face and stepped on Harry's fingers. 'Was that an Angel I saw standing next to Dudley?' Dudley started to walk upstairs and he spat at Harry. "Dirt bag! Stay on the floor!" He tried to say loudly but whispered.  
  
Harry Potter? The boy who survived the greatest and evilest man (or thing) was getting beaten by a boy? Harry Potter fought ghost, fought gigantic spiders and snakes, and many things unimaginable to fight, and he was getting beaten by a boy. Harry Potter was known as brave, but why did he allow Dudley to step all over him? Harry was also wise... he had his reasons.  
  
Harry looked up as a beautiful girl kneeled down with tears on her cheeks. "Are... are you okay?" the beautiful girl asked. "Who are you?" Harry asked... 'What is a girl like her hanging out with Dudley? Dudley doesn't deserve to be with her.' "I am -" Dudley went down stairs and grabbed the girl on her shirt collar. And he said to her. "Stay away from him! Don't hang out with that freak! If I ever see you with him, there are going to be severe punishment..." he then looked to the girl. "For you..." and he looked at Harry. "And you!" he scolded.  
  
He pushed her up the stairs and went back down to Harry.  
  
He put his heavy foot on top of Harry's back and bent down to whisper in Harry's ear. "Don't you even dare try to talk to her? She's mine! She is mine I tell you! All mine." Dudley had a huge grin... fifty percent happiness and fifty percent evil. "Mine." He repeated  
  
He tried to run up the stairs, but couldn't...  
  
Harry got up with a busted lip. 'You could've done something Harry! Why didn't you do anything? How could I defeat so many monsters and yet I won't beat this one up?' Harry asked himself... 'This is going too far! How could I let him get away with something like this? Plain and easy, just lay on the floor defeated, just like you did earlier...'  
  
Harry walked away without his victory, he knew he couldn't do anything about it... or did he.  
  
Harry jumped on his bed depressingly. "I knew I could've done something, now it's too late." He looked across his room and saw all of his wizard stuff out... He was planning to pack up for school even though he was leaving in two weeks. Harry jumped off his bed and sat at his desk. 'What could I do?' Harry grabbed his dark arts book and started to read. 'Eh? I should probably start studying...Er... Where did I leave off at? I know Snape is going to expect us to know the first two hundred pages.' He started reading... 'Chapter 32, How to Make an Aging Potion... I already know this. I'll read it anyways. I always learn something new every day.'  
  
All of a sudden his door burst open with the girl standing with a slight smile on her face. Harry walked up to her, trying to push her out of the room so she wouldn't notice his broom and books. He pulled her out of his room and asked her "Are you okay? What happened?" "I'm fine... Dudley was drunk and well I hit him with his dildo that I found on the floor and..." She smiled and couldn't hold back her laugh. "He's knocked out..." "Eh?" he asked. "He's asleep, not dead." She giggled. "C'mon." Harry Potter insisted that they'd check up on him.  
  
Harry saw Dudley on the floor cuddling with his stuff animal "Po" from Teletubies. Harry kicked Dudley on his side to see if he was truly knocked out. Dudley moved.... They froze in fear....Dudley moved his hand and... put his thumb in his mouth.  
  
Harry giggled with relief, he sadly escorted the beautiful girl in the hall way. "So, err... I reckon you should be going home..." "Oh... Okay..." She walked to the stairs. "Hey! Can you we hang out sometime?" she asked.  
  
'She wants to be friends with me? A girl as pretty as her would wanna hang out with me?' "Err... Yea! Of course! What's your name?" Harry asked. "It's Usagi... And what's yours?" She smiled. "H-h-her-rie." He said nervously. "What? Did you say Herrie?" She asked confused at what she heard. "I mean H- Harry." He said with a slight smile as his cheeks flushed red. "Harry... That's a nice name." She said happily.  
  
"S-so is y-yours, Usagi. Very er... u-u-unique." "Yea, yours is ordinary..." Harry looked confused. "No... I mean, I always wanted an ordinary name. People would tease and just pronounce my name wrong. It's too unique. I thought Kristen or Jessica would be perfect for me" She looked at him. "Usagi fits you best. The one and only Usagi." He smiled cheerfully. He saw her wince when he said that last sentence.  
  
"Why are you sad?" He asked with much concern. "I'm sorry I sound so sensitive. You probably think I'm some odd girl." She told him. Harry encouraged her to continue. "It's just the way you said the only Usagi. Meaning, me by myself... nobody else." She said depressingly, she flashed a reassuring smile.  
  
"No! Not like that, I mean your name is original... I'm so sorry Usagi. I'm really sorry." He grabbed her chin and lifted it up so their eyes were leveled. He saw loneliness and sadness. A tear fell from her eye and landed on his hand. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's not your fault I thought of it in a different way. That sentence could mean anything." She smiled at him.  
  
"So...er... When do you wanna hang out?" he asked with a smile in reply. "How 'bout I give you my number?" 'Really? Your number? You're going to give me your number? I've never been this good with a girl.' "Bloody hell!" She shrugged 'Did I just say that out loud?' "Did I just say that out loud?" She then smiled. "Yes, you did." "I mean, yea." He blushed.  
  
"Eh....Pencil...pencil..." Harry said looking around. Usagi walked into his room. She turned to look at him. "Maybe I could find one in your roo-" She turned to look in his room when she saw an empty cage, some books with covers that were animated, a wand, an odd uniform, a broom and some weird sweets. 'What is this stuff? Cages, A broom, some food... Food?! FOOD?!' She didn't care right now what she saw, except the sweets, and those cakes.  
  
Harry bit down his lip nervously. 'What should I do? What should I do? Errr...What should I say? What should I say?'  
  
Usagi turned around and, "Umm... Can I" 'know what all this weird stuff is?' he thought to himself, knowing the worst is yet to come. "have some of those cakes and sweets. See, Dudley sort of ate all of mine in the restaurant. I just can't recall..." Actually she could recall. She could see what happened at the restaurant very clearly. She ate her food to quick and had a stomachache that only lasted two minutes, and when those two minutes were over she was hungry again and she ate Dudley's food. She had to admit that she was more of a pig than Dudley was, and that is really hard to admit because Dudley is really the pig of pigs.  
  
"... Sure..." he said relieved at what he expected her to not ask. Her stomach grumbled loudly, "Thanks, I'm starving." First she ate cookies, fruitcakes and brownies that were all given from the Weasleys that was made for his birthday, and she started on the cake Hermione made Harry also for his birthday and after that she started grubbing on the odd candies that looked weird and it said sugar free but tasted great, that was given to Harry also. She saw a bag of jelly beans and immediately grabbed them. She looked at the back of it and read the various flavors. 'Ear wax, tuna? Wow... Hey? I like tuna.' She opened the bag and searched for the tuna flavor. She finally found it. She dropped it in her mouth and turned around to look at Harry, he was laughing, and He knew what her next expression was going to be.  
  
While she chew smiling, her smile turned into a frown and it made Harry giggle, because it reminded him of a little girl on TV that did a commercial and did the cutest little face while eating something that tasted really nasty. Usagi still ate it.  
  
Then her face turned back into a smile again. "That was... Weird, but good." She said.  
  
She grabbed another jellybean and placed it in her mouth. Again that face came back on and she took it out of her mouth and threw it away in the trash can next to her.  
  
"I think that one fell on the floor. Like somebody soaked it in dirt." Her face still stayed the same because the aftertaste was still there. "Gosh... Those are really good jelly beans." She told Harry. Can I take them home? And eat them later?" she pleaded.  
  
"Fine... Let me get the ones I want first." 'I can't let her take that back with her. If she does she'll notice that it says stuff about wizard companies and factories.'  
  
He found a clear clean bag for vegetables; he poured them in and pretended to act like he was getting some. After that, he placed the bag in her hand. "Thanks!" she answered. She turned around to look at the last sweet.  
  
'Now, best for last!' She stared at this odd looking cake that looked scrumptious, that was from Hagrid.  
  
Harry saw Usagi eat all of his food in a flash and now he saw her drooling with her mouth open while staring at the Rock Cake Hagrid made.  
  
"Err... I wouldn't eat that if I was y-you" He saw Usagi grab the cake and stuff it in her mouth. "Ouch."  
  
Harry said while imagining himself eat that hard stuff. By the time he could say anything else, Usagi burped. "Are you okay?" Harry asked while touching his teeth at the thought of how his teeth would be feeling now if he ate that cake. "Am I okay?!" She said loudly.  
  
Harry knew how much pain she felt saying those three words. "I am full! That was the best food I ever ate in my entire life! And that cake!" Her mouth became watery just thinking of it. "Ooooh.... That cake! Two words! Yuuuuuuu-mmmyyyy!" 'That's one word!' Harry corrected in his mind. Harry giggled with amazement. 'How could she eat that? I can't even eat that!'  
  
Usagi swirled Harry's chair around to face Harry on his bed. They just sat facing each other, while Usagi rubbed her tummy. "So... Umm... Out of curiosity... What's all this... this... umm?" Usagi said trying to find a word that would describe this stuff. "Stuff, you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "Yea, what's all of this stuff?" She asked. "It's some props for this play in school I'm part of." Harry smiled. 'Oh yeah! I'm the man. I pulled a Malfoy. I'm slick as slick as his hair.' "Nice. Looks really real! So you act?" She asked convincingly. "No, not really, I'm like the props manager." He smiled. 'Oh yea! I'm good!'  
  
"So umm... Where and when's the play?" she asked interested. "We haven't decided on anything yet." "Oh..." She started looking around, admiring the stuff. "Gosh this wand looks really real. May I?" she pleaded. "Errrr... It's very delicate... I'm really sorry Usagi." He said sadly.  
  
"It's okay... Hey? Do you think there's actually a world that's full of witches, wizards, goblins, trolls, elves and Flying Eagle Horsies? Unicorns?" She asked, carried by her imagination. "Eh?" Harry asked. 'Wow! Her imagination is almost accurate. I wonder if she's seen a hippogriff?' he thought.  
  
"Who knows? They could be living right under our noses. Don't you think? Even Dudley might be one." She said. "Er...I don't know... Don't you think you're going a bit too far? Living right under our noses? Come on! What makes you think that?" Harry said bluffing.  
  
"I don't know... Life isn't fun without believing... To be honest, I have this feeling that makes me feel powerful... Like I have magic." She said smiling.  
  
"I know I sound crazy, but I'm standing for what I believe in, and no one can take it." She said convincingly. "What's this thing that makes you feel powerful? Out of curiosity. Hope you don't mind me asking." "Oh... I don't mind at all...I can just do things that ordinary girls or man can't do... Do you know what I mean?" she asked. 'Man can't do? Wow...' "Well... What kinds of things?" He asked back. "I can ---------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------.... Weird, huh?" 'What?! A muggle can do things like that? I don't believe so... Is she a muggle?' "They're really great... Not weird, but great. So err, you think your mother and father has those abilities too?" He smiled, trying to be sarcastic but also making her answer. 'She must have inherited them from her parents, they're probably wizards. They just haven't told her yet.'  
  
"Well, I don't live with my biological parents. My "so called mum" told me that they found me at their doorstep and that an angel dropped me off from Heaven... Figures..." She looked down disappointed. "But isn't it nice to have somebody who actually loves you though... Isn't being adopted by two great people good enough, because it'd surely be great with me. I'd rather be living with them than instead in this dump." Harry replied.  
  
"Great? People like them aren't great." She said. "Well the way you addressed them, of course they're nice." He said hot temperedly.  
  
'How can she say something about them like that? I would love to be their foster child.' "NO they aren't! They used to be, but they aren't anymore. People change! And we can't do a thing about them. I told them my "so called talents" and they got mad at me and started hating me. They told me to never use them, but I can't! It makes up who I am. It's like a big part of me that I can't hide, and the world would hate me if I showed." She said hotly. A Tear suddenly fell. Just thinking of all she's been through made her even sadder, and even madder.  
  
"I don't hate you." He told her reassuringly.  
  
"They'd treat me like I'm born with some curse. They'd hurt me physically and mentally... The people that taught me how to love showed me how to hate." Another tear fell. "They'd abuse me, just because they're probably jealous or they think I'm some mistake... They would hurt me, beyond your imagination, just because of these curses."  
  
"They're not curses; they are talents, gifts, blessings." He told her. "Isn't blessings supposed to be a good thing, not some reason to make you suffer?" She answered.  
  
'Gosh! I thought I've been through it all, she's been through worst. Plus, she's also being abused by Dudley. That makes me feel so guilty inside on how I responded to her earlier. I just hope there's a way I can help her, like ease the pain. Help her escape from this world. And into another.'  
  
Authors note (Not really a note... More like a letter):  
  
I hoped you enjoyed this chapter... As you can see, there's lil drama but I thinks it's still good. Please review! Review! This chapter aint goin nowhere without reviews. And thanks Jessica for that great review. I had my sis check it. (That means it's not truly corrected) But No one is perfect! And neither is my story. PS: I'll try to not put too much drama, cuz I don't like it... but if you do want the drama, yea sure... just review tho. And the reason why there's hecka drama is because this is usagi's very sensitive part............. I'm trying to add a lil more humor. And I hope you guys don't see where I'm going with this, cuz I think its going to be a great surprise and great change and just EVERYTHING... And I know everyone is going to LOVE. (Although I did put a huge hint on the last sentence tho. And some might catch on it fast, and some slow. Like I said, Nobody is perfect.... Except me. JP!!!) Gosh... you wouldn't believe of the idea's I got in my big head... (Sorry, I'm just babbling now.)  
  
Thanks for all the reviews; you don't know how happy I am right now! It's my second story on the internet. And I have like thirty on my pc. I'm so excited... And... You guys are the best for reading this!!!!!  
  
-------------------- that means I have to insert some info, and I'm still editing and adding to this chapter, like just little cute stuff that some people(Mostly girls) would like.  
  
PSS: Please check out the other one... Usagi's new Future... She has amnesia and she just can't remember her first love and she falls with an old friend Motoki. And nagi just hates the fact that she can't remember him and JUST READ IT! Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


End file.
